Ahmed
Ahmed and Salim Majhayeff (أحمد وسالم ahmad wasalim) (אחמד וסלים) are the titular main protagonists of the Israeli animated web series with the same name. They are two nerdy Arab Muslim teenagers who want to have a regular life playing video games and watching television, but their terroristic father Yasser is always forcing them to do terrorism, which usually backfires on him in the end of each episode. The Brothers Ahmed Ahmed is the eldest son of the Majhayeff family. He has tan skin, black eyes and black hair covered by a traditional Arabian hat. He also has a black mustache, and wears a long white traditional Arabian dress with sandals. Ahmed is more coordinated and serious than his brother, Salim. However, he is a lazy young man who spends time watching Western TV shows and playing video games. Whenever a terroristic plot fails or causing trouble to the citizens around them, he along with Salim often get yelled at by their father by saying "AHMED AND SALIM!" before an episode ends. Salim Salim is the youngest son of the Majhayeff family. He has tan skin, black eyes (and possibly black hair) and wears a black and blue mask that covers half of his face. He also wears a green shirt with a what appears to be a suicide belt, and wears black pants and sandals. Salim is the opposite of Ahmed, as he is less coordinated and serious than his brother. However, much like Ahmed himself, he is a lazy young man who spends time watching Western TV shows and playing video games. He can also be seen as a spoiled brat, whereas in the first episode where he could get some ice cream first before performing the terroristic plot against the Jewish bus (which failed since it blew up an Arab bus). Along with Ahmed, he gets often yelled at by their father. Villainous Acts *Episode 1: They mistakenly blew up an Arab bus instead of the Jewish one. *Episode 4: They shot their own father in the penis thinking he was a "filthy jew". *Episode 5: Salim blending their father's testicles. *Episode 8: Ahmed kidnapping and attempting to kill Justin Bieber but Yasser killed him instead. *And so on... Gallery Ahmed and Salim along with the entire cast of the show.jpg|Ahmed and Salim, along with the entire cast of the show. Trivia *While Ahmed and Salim's nationality is unkown, they're most likely Palestinian. However, in some episodes, they have a reversed UAE flag at their living room, which makes this situation hard to understand whether or not they are Emirati or Palestinian. However, they are probably just Middle Easteners of unknown origin. *The series was banned by the United Arab Leage (UAL) in March 2009 because the authorities thought many Muslims would find it offensive. However, the creators of the show (Tom Trager and Or Paz of SugarZaza) stated that it wasn't meant to make fun of Muslims or Islam in general, but make fun of terrorists. *They love Osama bin Laden. *Ahmed and Salim along with the other characters of the show speak in mixed Hebrew, Arabic and English gibberishly. They also humourously refer words such as "6 million" as "Holocaust" and "Internet/Website" as "porno". *The quote "fidgy wa'nana" is sometimes translated as "Fidgy Banana". *Salim's face was never shown in the series. *Ahmed is more intelligent that his brother. Category:Terrorists Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Families Category:Titular Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Suicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Grey Zone Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful